


Stiles Stilinski Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Stiles Stilinski imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Unknown Number

Ever since more hunters came into town you had to be even more careful. No one knows about what you are. It's a closely guarded secret that you've not told anyone, especially your dad. You see a few years ago before you moved to Beacon Hills you became something your dad hunted and feared the most. You became a werewolf. He doesn't know. No one does.

 

When hunters came into town and started hunting innocent people, your friends, you knew you had to do something. Scott and his pack don't know who you are but you knew them. You knew everyone who was supernatural and in his pack. With everyone killing innocents you decided to take it upon yourself to help try and stop it. You started off with tracking where the hunters are going. You also would message someone from the pack, anonymously of course, to warn them.

 

Today was no different. Last night you overheard your dad and the other hunters discuss the plans that would be taking place the next day, tonight now. You were standing in the hallway by your locker, which was across from Liam's, and you messaged him.

 

 **Unknown** **Number** : don't go to the forest tonight. Hunters will be there.

 

Liam's phones buzzed signalling a text. He frowned when he saw it and immediately showed it to Mason. Using your enhanced hearing you eavesdropped into their conversation. "Another message?" Mason asked.

 

"Who do you think is sending them?" Liam wondered. He was confused. Everyone in Scott's pack was. They didn't understand why anyone was helping them when everyone was supposed to be in fear of them.

 

"I don't know but whoever it is they're helping us." Mason pointed out. "Maybe you should text them back. They might be here right now." Liam nodded and started typing away on his phone sending you a message back.

 

 **Liam** : how do you know this?

 

He pressed sent and heard a phone go off. Liam looked up to your direction but you disappeared before he could figure out it was you.

 

This went on for a while. You giving them tips and ultimately saving their lives. Staying in the shadows of course. One night you over heard one of the hunters talking about some werewolves they caught, one of them being Theo. From what you heard Theo was a bad guy but that doesn't mean he should be put through whatever it was they were doing to him. You decided that when your dad and his friends go out hunting in the woods you'd sneak down to where they are keeping him and save him. You got dressed into your hoodie and climbed out of the window.

 

When you got there you had to go through some tunnels. The closer you got the louder you heard the voices. Two of them. You could take them, you thought. Your plan was to draw one of them out and attack them then do the same for the other. When the two hunters were out like a light you went in and cut Theo and the other two that were with him down. Theo flinched when you tried to help. "I'm helping you." You hissed in a hushed manner.

 

"How do I know I can trust you, huh? How do I know you're not going just going to kill me the moment we step out of those doors?" Theo asked skeptically. He wasn't used to a stranger helping him. The other two however were already out of the door.

 

"Look, we can stand here all day and discuss whether you can trust me or we can get the hell out of here before dumb and dumber wake up and call reinforcements." You said rolling your eyes at how reluctant Theo was being. He was still being skeptical about you so you did the only thing you could think of to hurry this along, you punched him knocking him out.

 

You made your way to Scott's house with an unconscious Theo in the backseat. When you got there you dragged him to the front steps and left him there hurrying back to your car and out of there before your dad noticed you were gone. Before you did leave though you sent a text to Scott.

 

 **Unknown** **Number** : a present outside of your front door. Hunters had him.

 

After Scott received the text he went to his door and opened it seeing an unconscious Theo. He stepped outside looking for any sign of who dropped him off but no one was there.

 

The next day Scott and his pack formulated a plan to figure out who was helping them. The plan was that Liam, Corey, and Mason would call the number and figure out who answers or receives a notification. They would do it when it was gym class so all of the phones were in the same room. When they called they heard a ringtone going off but it wasn't coming from the boys locker room, which was where they were. They all poked their heads out of the door looking at each other with confusion. "It's coming from the girls locker room?" Mason asked.

 

The boys figured out it was you who was helping and went straight to Scott and the others to tell them. "So it's Y/N who is helping us?" Lydia questioned. "But why?"

 

"I don't know but we have to follow and confront them." Scott replied. And that's what they did. They followed you home after school and when you got home they were shocked with what they found. Scott and the others sank low in their chairs so no one would see them. He recognised the men that were coming out of your house and the cars. They were hunters.

 

-

 

You were at your locker putting your books in your bag when someone slammed the locker door shut startling you. You looked up seeing Liam in front of you and behind you was Mason and Corey, you were surrounded. "What do you- what do you want?" You asked nervously having no idea why you were being confronted.

 

"If your dad is a hunter why are you helping us?" Liam answered with question.

 

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"Y/N we know it's you who's been helping us. We just want to know why." Mason added in a more calming tone than Liam.

 

"Fine. The truth is that what they're doing to you is wrong and I just want to help. Help stop the deaths of innocent people." You admitted before walking away to class.

 

-

 

Hunters were now closing in. Scott's pack were in the woods trying to outrun the hunters. You managed to get there just in time before anyone was killed. "What are you doing here, Y/N?" Scott asked when he saw you.

 

"I'm here to help." You said before flashing your eyes golden yellow to show him you're a werewolf.

 

"You're a-" Scott started but you interrupted him.

 

"Yes. Now get out of here. All of you. I'll fend them off." You instructed. When no one moved you shouted. "Go!" They all started running accept Scott. "I'll be fine just go. Save your pack Scott. If anyone can stop what is going on it's you. The least I could do is give you some time." Scott hesitantly nodded and followed his pack further into the forest. As they were running the pack heard a growling sound before a gunshot then silence. They all looked at each other with sorrow before running again.


	2. The Bite

Kanima's. You hated them. Out of all the supernatural threats you fought against a kanima has to be the worse. You hated that it had the power to paralyse you with one swipe, to render you useless. Right now you were all up against yet another kanima. Stiles however told you to stay home resulting in an eye roll from you. You hated his overprotectiveness. You hated how he acted as if you were the only human in the pack when he himself is one. Normally you hate to admit it but he was right. You should have stayed at home. Now you were experiencing the full effect of your mistake.

 

You tried to call everyone but no one picked up. After they left you stayed behind, per Stiles's request, and looked over the research. You figured out that the person controlling the kanima is a classmate at school who wanted to kill any and every supernatural creature which you thought was ironic seeing as they are using the thing they hate to kill the things they hate. The pack weren't picking up their phones so you decided to tell them in person down at the school.

 

When you got there, there was no sign of Scott or Stiles or anyone. The only reason you knew they were definitely there was because of their cars parked outside other than you would have no idea. You tried calling them again, tenth times a charm right?, but to no avail. You groaned and slipped your phone back into your pocket and tried the good old fashioned way of calling out which looking back on it wasn't the best idea seeming as also in the school with you and the pack was a homicidal lizard and it's psychopathic owner.

 

As you were walking down the hallway you heard some footsteps and sneakers scuffing across the floor. Thinking it was Stiles you turned around beaming but as soon as you saw who it was your face fell. It most definitely wasn't Stiles. No, it was the psychopath you came to warn the others about. You gulped knowing that with one thought the kanima could kill you. Now you were most definitely regretting not listening to Stiles. "Oh, hey Y/N." Your classmate said, a little too sweetly.

 

"H-hey." You greeted carefully not wanting to give them a reason to kill you.

 

"Y/N, Y/N, Y/N. I hate that I have to do this. I really do but you know my secret and I can't let you tell the others so I'm going to have to kill you. No hard feelings, right?" As soon as they said that your flight or fight instinct kicked in and you ran. You ran as fast as your legs could take you in the opposite direction. You screamed so Scott or someone could hear you and know that you are in trouble. Unfortunately the kanima was faster and somehow made it in front of you causing to walk backwards away from it resulting in you tripping over your feet and falling to the floor. All you could do was watch hopelessly on as it got closer to you even if you tried to scurry away. You assumed it got a nod from it's owner as next thing you know it swiped at your stomach with its tail. A giant gash left behind in it's wake. You fell to the floor and watched as the kanima reunited with its owner to go after the others.

 

At some point you closed your eyes because you found yourself reopening them to someone calling your name. It sounded familiar. It sounded like Stiles. "Y/N! Oh god, what happened, Y/N?" He asked as he slid onto his knees and kneeled beside you putting pressure on the wound.

 

"Kanima." Was all you managed to get out.

 

"I can see that." Stiles laughed nervously, knowing that you sounded as good as you looked which was good at all. "Why didn't you listen when I told you to stay home, huh?"

 

"I found out who was controlling it... You weren't picking up your phones... so I came here to tell... you who it is in person." You answered, wincing at any sudden movement you made. "It's- It's..."

 

"Y/N! Hey, Y/N stay awake, okay?" Stiles said slightly shaking you but not too much that it would hurt. It was no use though as you fell back into unconsciousness. Stiles knew deep down that you weren't going to make it. That he was too late. Wiping away the tears that he didn't even know fell Stiles looked up to his best friend. "Give her the bite Scott."

 

"What?" Scott asked, not sure if he heard him correctly.

 

"Give. Her. The. Bite." Stiles repeated but slower this time and with more demand.

 

"If I do there's a chance Y/N won't make it."

 

"She's going to die anyway, Scott... please she's my sister." He pleaded. Scott gave a small nod before moving over to you flashing his alpha eyes and giving you the bite.


	3. Talented

You were late to meet Stiles and Lydia for a movie. They decided to come over and check on you to see if you were okay or not. Your parents were home so they let them in. Walking up the stairs, Stiles and Lydia saw your door was cracked open and could hear you mumbling something. "Honestly Y/N, why would anyone want to date you. I mean look at you." You scoffed to yourself in the mirror.

 

Lydia looked over to Stiles, worry present on her features. She walked up to the door and knocked on it to make their presence known. You jumped slightly but when you saw who it was you relaxed, smiling in their direction. "Y/N, you almost ready?" Lydia asked. You nodded, grabbing your coat and ushering out of your room.

 

The next day Lydia walked up to Stiles who was stood at his locker. "We need to talk about Y/N." She said as she dragged him into an empty classroom.

 

"Yeah, I can't believe they think that. Y/N is an amazing person who is smart and bubbly." Stiles frowned, thinking about his friend saying bad things about themselves.

 

Lydia nodded solemnly. "We need to confront them." Stiles shook his head but knew it was too late. Once Lydia had an idea she was going to see it through till the end.

 

At lunch they went off to find you. They looked all over the school, in the library and the cafeteria, ultimately ending up outside where they found you sat under a tree with a guitar on your lap as you wrote something down. Stiles and Lydia shared a confused look with each other. They didn't know you could play guitar. "Oh, hey guys." You greeted once you saw them walk over. You placed your guitar to the side of you so it was leaning against the tree.

 

"I didn't know you could play guitar." Stiles blurted out.

 

"Yeah." You said as you dipped your head in embarrassment.

 

"Look, Y/N we heard what you said the other night." Lydia began. You knew deep down they heard you and that it was only a matter of time before they ask you about it. "I want you to know that it's not true. You are beautiful inside and out. You're an amazing person who is talented. I didn't even know you could play the guitar and write your own music." Lydia said, gesturing to your notepad full of songs. Stiles nodded agreeing with everything Lydia was saying. "There is someone out there for you, Y/N. Someone who thinks you are everything. Just because you haven't found them yet doesn't mean they're not out there. You just gotta keep looking." You took in every word Lydia was saying. Maybe she is right, you thought. You didn't know what to say so you hugged her instead, trying not to let the tears that have welled up fall.


	4. Leaving Beacon Hills Behind

"Run away with me." Stiles said out of nowhere. The two of you were laying on his bed watching Netflix, well you were watching and Stiles was thinking. Your head snapped up so you were facing his.

 

"What?" You snickered but soon stopped when you saw the serious expression on his face.

 

"Run away with me. Leave Beacon Hills far, far behind." Stiles started. Silence filled the room as the movie was now paused. He wanted nothing more than to keep you safe, keep you alive, knowing too well what staying in Beacon Hills can do to a person. Too many people have lost their lives already. Stiles didn't want yours added to count. "We could move to Virginia where I join the FBI. You go to college nearby. We'll have a small apartment near a dog park because we are most definitely having a dog. Come with me and leave this town behind."

 

You were lost for words. Of course you thought about a life outside of Beacon Hills but Stiles saying this made it real. You want nothing more than to leave and keep Stiles out of harms way, supernatural wise. The only thing holding you back was your friends but as you saw Stiles's eyes lit up as he passionately talked about a future with you all of that worry holding you back washed away until you found yourself agreeing to go. "Yes. I'll run away with you." You told him before pressing your lips on his.


	5. Full Moon

"Hold on. You're telling me you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really?" Stiles asked. After sitting behind you in maths for over two years, Stiles finally asked you out. He was unsure what your relationship was exactly but the two of you hung out a lot outside of school, most of the time you'd come over unannounced. Tonight was a prime example of that. You were stood below Stiles's window grinning as he playfully rolled his eyes. He came downstairs, wearing his lacrosse hoody, and met you outside.

 

"You're acting like there will be werewolves out tonight." You said jokingly, missing the look of surprise that flashed across his face. "I'm kidding, obviously. There's no such thing as werewolves. Come on, though, it'll be fun." Stiles felt uneasy about it. There was no way to explain why the two of you shouldn't go out on a full moon to the woods. He forgets that there are people out there who don't know the truth.

 

"Okay, fine." Stiles said, caving in on your pleas and made a mental note to tell Scott his plans.

 

The woods were exactly what Stiles was expecting. They were creepy and in the background you could make out the howls of werewolves. You were in front, pushing the branches of the trees out of the way as you followed the path further into the woods. The moment Stiles heard low growls he stepped in front of you, putting his arm out to stop you from going any further. You were about to question Stiles about what he was doing when someone jumped out of the bushes, scaring the werewolf that was growling at you away. "What the-!" You started but couldn't finish, you were in too much shock that you couldn't form a sentence.

 

"Finally, you're here." Stiles grumbled.

 

"I'm sorry, I was busy." Scott said.

 

"Why are you here, Scott? What's going on?" You asked, looking between Scott and Stiles who were talking silently with each other.

 

"Y/N, there's something we need to tell you but you can't freak." Stiles started. He paused, waiting for your confirmation that you understood before continuing. "Werewolves are real."

 

You were silent for a moment as you processed what Stiles said. "Then why the hell are we out here then?" You asked. "Let's go."


	6. He’s a Werewolf

You and Stiles stood staring each other down, not saying a word. Neither of you were budging. Liam was waiting outside to take you on a date and you thought you could go without telling your brother. Oh how wrong you were. Stiles found out and interrogated you ending it with him forbidding you to go. You of course were angry at him for that and so you were giving him the silent treatment. "Okay, you win, Y/N." Stiles huffed, having had enough of you not speaking. "You’re still not going on the date though."

 

"Why not?!"

 

"Because..." He started but couldn’t come up with a good reason. He had his reasons for not wanting you to date Liam, maybe deep down he knew that they weren’t good reasons.

 

"Unbelievable." You muttered, rolling your eyes. "Dad doesn’t have an issue with me dating so why do you?"

 

"He’s a werewolf, okay?!" Stiles blurted out.

 

"And? You’re best friend is a werewolf who, might I add, was the one who turned Liam." You pointed out.

 

"Exactly! He’s dangerous." Stiles exclaimed. "Look, I’m just trying to look out for you, Y/N."

 

"Liam wouldn’t hurt me." You insisted. You weren’t afraid of him, you felt safe with him. "I get you’re trying to look out for me but you need to let me live a little. You need to let me date and make stupid mistakes that I can learn from." You said and Stiles knew you were right. Your phone buzzed letting you know you’ve got a text. Knowing it was Liam you mumbled a goodbye to your brother and left.

 

Since you went out, Stiles has been sat biting his nails whilst looking at his phone every second. Scott could smell the anxiousness coming from his friend. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

 

"Y/N is on a date with Liam." Stiles told him.

 

"That’s great." Scott said smiling only for his face to fall when he saw Stiles’s expression.

 

"No. No it isn’t. Liam is dangerous. He’s unpredictable and he has anger issues."

 

"Stiles." Scott warned, knowing what his friend was getting at. He truly believed that Liam wasn’t dangerous and that his control was getting better, especially with you around.

 

"I know, I know." Stiles grumbled. "Y/N is mad at me."

 

"You should apologise."

 

"You’re right." He agreed standing up and grabbing his keys to the jeep.

 

"I don’t mean right now!" Scott exclaimed but it fell upon deaf ears.

 

The two made their way to bowling alley where you and Liam were having your date. You were celebrating a strike when you saw your brother looking sheepishly at you. Your face fell as you stormed over to him, Liam and Scott standing to the side ready to step in if they need to. "I came to apologise."

 

"For." You prompted him. You weren’t just going to accept that poxy apology.

 

"For forbidding you from going out with Liam. I was wrong. You should be allowed to date whoever you want to." Stiles said and you thanked him, giving him a hug.


End file.
